mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mormon Arts Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about LDS literature, music, arts, culture, and history that . since May 2009 What's new Upcoming Events *Zion Theatre Company's The Opposing Wheel by Mahonri Stewart. September 2-3, 5, 9-10, 2011, at the Castle Outdoor Amphitheatre in Provo, UT (1300 East Center Stree, above the State Hospital). Other Upcoming Events Recent Events *September 16-27, 2010 - The Best of New Play Project--featuring Davey Morrison's "Adam and Eve," Matthew Greene's "Foxgloves," Eric Samuelsen's "Gaia," Melissa Leilani Larson's "A Burning in the Bosom," and James Goldberg's "Prodigal Son"--will play at the Provo Theater (105 E 100 N), with performances beginning at 7:30pm. For more information, visit www.newplayproject.org. *''Out of the Mount: 19 From New Play Project,'' edited by Davey Morrison, was published by Peculiar Pages in August 2010. *''I Am Jane,'' by Margaret Blair Young played at the Grand Theatre in Salt Lake City, Utah, June 9-19 (more information here) and at the Covey Center for the Arts in Provo, Utah, July 22-31, 2010 (more information here). *''Erin's Promise'' will played at the Covey Center for the Arts in Provo, Utah, July 12, 16, and 17. More information here. *''Princess of Glass,'' by Jessica Day George, was released on May 25. *The LDSTorymakers conference was held April 23-24 in Provo, Utah. (schedule) *Melissa Leilani Larson's play A Flickering, was performed on April 8-19 at the Provo Theatre. *Robert Goble won the 2010 Marilyn Brown Novel Award for Across a Harvested Field which will be published this summer by Parables Publishing. Contents {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" width="75%" | * Browse Books | * Browse Short Stories |- | * Browse Writers | * Browse Illustrators |- | * Browse Plays | * Browse Poetry |- | * Browse 2009 Publications | * Browse 2009 Premieres |- | * Browse Music | * Browse Cartoons } Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Spotlight: Whitney Awards The Whitney Awards were announced on April 24, 2010. *David Farland won the novel of the year award for In the Company of Angels. *Riley Noehren and Dan Wells tied for best novel by a new author for Gravity vs. the Girl and I Am Not a Serial Killer, respectively. *Liz Adair won the romance award for Counting the Cost. *Stephanie Black won the mystery/suspense award for Methods of Madness. *Carol Lynch Williams won the youth fiction award for The Chosen One. *John Brown was the speculative fiction award for Servant of a Dark God. *G. G. Vandagriff won the historical award for The Last Waltz. *Jamie Ford won the best general fiction award for Hotel on the Corner of Bitter and Sweet. *Gerald Lund won the lifetime achievement award. *Dave Wolverton won the outstanding achievement award. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse